


Teasing A Live-In Girlfriend

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: "“Teasing your live-in girlfriend already.”“We don’t technically live together yet,” Luna pointed out. “The house isn’t done.”"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reposting from when this work was deleted

Ginny walked down the hall, wiping at her forehead with the back of her hand so it wouldn’t get dirty. “Luna?” she called. 

“Kitchen,” she responded, her voice light as it seemed to permanently be. 

When she walked in, Luna was holding out a cup of tea for her, a smile on her face. 

Ginny chuckled, sipping it gratefully and winding an arm around her girlfriend. “Someday you’re going to have to tell me how you do that.” 

“Well you see, Ginevra, first I boil water…” 

“Teasing your live-in girlfriend already.” She took a pointed drink of her tea, not worried about burning her tongue because Luna never served tea that hot. 

“We don’t technically live together yet,” Luna pointed out. “The house isn’t done.” 

Ginny swatted her side softly, a fake scowl on her face. 

Ginny kissed her cheek. “Minor details.” 

“And why would I stop teasing you now that we live together? I should think you’d get suspicious if I  _ didn’t _ tease you. Perhaps I should’ve warded against wrackspurts first thing, they seem to have infested here already.” 

She hummed in response. “I think they like to keep you busy. I always seem to have a good few wrackspurts floating around when I’m near you.” 

“They are rather sneaky,” she agreed. “Maybe we should do something to embarrass them, so they’ll leave.” 

“Excellent plan,” Ginny said, downing the rest of her tea and kissing Luna. She kissed her till her lips were a little swollen and her face was flushed. Then she grabbed Luna’s hand and led her to their barely put together bedroom. 


End file.
